Un Día De Verano
by LoveFan1
Summary: One-Shot Auslly... Espero que le guste.. puse todo mi esfuerzo...


**Hola de vuelta yo... Jaja! Okay.. Muchas Gracias por los comentarios de mi primer FanFic en serio me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo, tal vez mis primeras FanFic tengan BASTANTES errores pero los hago por diversión, voy a tratar de mejorar de apoco. Pero si me podrían decir sugerencias, o opiniones, ¡me ayudarían mucho!... **

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen... solo los uso para la historia…**

Punto de Vista de Ally:

Trish, Dez, Austin y yo estábamos entrando a la piscina publica de Miami, esto fue todo idea de Austin, porque si fuera por mi yo no vendría porque al no gustarme la playa, no se nadar, si ya lo se es irónico que viva en Miami donde se encuentra una de las mejores playas del país y yo no sepa nadar, pero nunca quise aprender porque nunca iba a ir a la playa. O es lo que creia hasta que conocí a Austin, el si que me cambio.

Fuimos y dejamos nuestras cosas en unas reposeras, Trish se saco el pareo y los chicos las camisas, en cambio yo me quede con mi pareo ya que me daba mucha vergüenza porque era la primera vez que llevaba una bikini gracias a la persuasión de Trish.

Mientras los chicos nadaban, Trish leía una revista de moda, yo estaba leyendo un libro.

Llego el momento que no soportaba mas el pareo por el calor que tenia no me quedo mas opción que quitármelo, me lo quite y me senté inmediatamente. Pasaron pocos minutos, cuando Trish se levanto.

-Me voy a dar un chapuzón, ¿vienes?-

-Trish sabes que no se nadar- Dije bajo para que nadie me oiga.

- Dale vamos acompáñame que no quiero ir sola, solo vas te sentas en el borde asi te mojas los pies- Dijo tirándome de mi brazo.

-Okey…- Dije resignada.

Me levante perezosamente, fui al borde de la piscina, me senté en el borde, Trish se metió al agua, charlamos, reímos y hasta que jugamos un poco, pero siempre yo en el borde de la pileta. Paso media hora cuando Trish…

- Voy a salir, tengo ganas de ir al baño, tu quédate aquí, yo ya vuelvo- Dijo ella mientras salía del agua.

- ¿¡QUE?! Trish no puedes dejarme sola, fue tu idea venir hasta acá- Dije ya casi entrando en pánico.

- Cálmate, ademas no estas sola lo tienes a Austin, y no me equivoco un novio sirve para no sentirse sola- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Austin esta con Dez y no lo quiero molestar- Dije.

- Okey yo lo arreglo- dijo caminando en dirección a Austin.

- ¡TRISH! ven, ¿Qué haces?- Dice algo confundida.

Punto de viste de nadie:

Trish camino hacia Austin y Dez quienes estaban echándose agua unos a otros como nenes pequeños.

- ¡AUSTIN!- Le grito

- ¡QUE!... ¡Dez para de echarme agua!- Austin se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos.

-Austin ve con tu novia que esta sola…-

- Pensé que estaba con vos-

- Si pero tengo que ir al baño y ella no quiere quedarse sola- Explico un poco apurada.

-Okey... anda tranquila yo me quedo con Ally- Mientras salía del agua.

Austin camino hacia donde estaba Ally, quien se estaba sacando los pies del agua y levantándose. El va y la abraza por la cintura.

- Hola- se susurra al oído.

- Hola… me asustaste…-

- Quieres sentarte- dijo Austin apuntado a las reposeras.

- Si dale…-

Se sentaron los dos en una reposera muy juntitos. Ellos estaban haciendo mimitos, otro que algún beso.

-Oye Ally ¿Por qué no te metes a la pileta?- Austin le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

- Me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie- evitando mirar sus ojos.

- Obvio… va ser nuestro secreto… sabes que puedes confiar en mi para decirme lo que sea- Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su mequilla para que lo mirara.

Ella suspiro – No se nadar, yo nunca pude aprender- dijo ella con tristeza. Cuando termino de decir eso el se empezó a reír.

- Si ya lo se soy una ridícula-

- No Ally no eres una ridícula me rio porque lo tomas como si fuera una gran cosas y no es asi… no saber nadar no es el fin del mundo- dijo aun riendo.

- Es que cualquiera en Miami puede nadar y yo no- Dijo ella con frustración.

- Es que tú no eres cualquiera, tu eres Ally… Mi Ally y te amo por lo que sos, no me importa que sepas o no sepas nadar, ademas eso me da una ventaja…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con una ventaja?-

- Una ventaja para ser tu caballero de brillante armadura, si algún dia te caes en alguna piscina o el mar yo voy a ser quien te recate…- Dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

- Tú sabes que no necesitas hacer eso para ser mi caballero… porque tu ya lo eres…- Le dijo besándolo.

- Oigan chicos lamento interrumpir pero la piscina esta por cerrar…- Dijo Dez que estaba enfrente de ellos.

- Odio darle la razón a Dez pero el tiene razón ya nos tendríamos que ir-

En eso Austin se levanta y le tiende la mano a Ally para ayudarla a pararse.

- Vamos mi princesa- Dijo el con dulzura.

- Vamos mi caballero- Ella dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Y los dos salieron tomados de las manos hasta el auto de Austin, como Ally dijo Austin, fue, es y será su caballero de brillante armadura.

**Okey he llegado el fin de este One- Shot no se si esta mas bueno que el primero o peor, pero me costo hacerlo… por favor dejen su comentario, si tengo que agregar o sacar algo o dar consejos, por que soy nueva en esto y no se lo estoy haciendo bien…. Bueno era eso… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!... **


End file.
